A Week of Hell
by ItsMyIceCream428
Summary: Team Crafted moves into their new house. They expect a new life of awesomeness. When they discover a malevolent being there, will that be what happens? Or is a week of hell in store for them? Will they escape its wrath? No longer accepting OCs. Rated M for language and (somewhat) gory scenes, I'm just paranoid and not taking any chances!
1. Prologue

That one day scarred me for life. There may have been those surprises and shocks, but nothing could have prepared me for what was in store for us. Nothing.

The screams of my friends. While I stood by, unable to do anything but watch. The laughter of our captor as he tortured us – my friends, physically, me, mentally. He was laughing so hard...he enjoyed our agony so much.

When it came to an end. The cold realization that I was the only one alive, sweeping over me. The sobs coming out, turning into tortured wails and screams. I can never forget. Be glad you never went through that hell.

Everyone needs to know. So they are never forgotten. I am Ty, and this story is about my week in hell.

**A/N So I want this story to be about Team Crafted (before Adam, Ty, Quentin, and Jason, from what I have heard, left), but the problem is, WHO'S POV? *turns around and realizes TC is there, having heard everything I said***

**Sky: ME ME ME! I'll give you budder, you can't refuse that! You'd be crazy if you did!**

**Ty: No don't do dis! Pick ME!**

**Quentin: NO ME!  
**

**Ian: DON'T PICK THE FISH!**

**Quentin: I"M NOT A FISH GOD DAMMIT!**

***chaos ensues***

**Me: No please, STOP!**

***my pleas for peace go unnoticed by the Youtubers, who continue to scream at each other. starts getting violent...*  
**

**Me: Screw this. (whips out AK-47 and blows the roof off...literally.) *pieces of roof fall on us. we get up and are pretty dusty...and woozy since shingles fell on us.*  
**

**Mitch: (before passing out): ...I say we blame Jerome...  
**

**All but Mitch and Jerome: Yup...**

**Jerome: Screw you... *passes out***

**Me: My first A/N and this is what happens... *passes out***

***After treatment at hospital*  
**

**Anyways, vote on the poll please! Also this is just a hook thingy, not a full chapter.  
**

**Anyways guys, I would love to know your thoughts on the 88 words I wrote! Please no hate, but if you have any ideas on how to make the story better, that would be SUPER-AMAZINGLY-EPICLY-AWEOSME! Also if anyone could send in an OC that would be helpful. I'm ItsMyIceCream428, and I will speak to ya soon!**

**~ItsMyIceCream428~**

**PS: My A/N is longer than the story. *facepalms***

**I do not own anything but the pieces of plot in my head.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**(Ty's POV)**_

I step off the plane into the busy airport. People yelling to one another, anouncements blaring, music playing; it was like organized chaos. I make my way over to the conveyor belt thingy (A/N what's the actual name?) and plunk myself into one of the chairs. Yawning, I stare out a nearby window into the glaring sun. How can I be so tired? Ugh, stupid time zones. Suddenly there's a jolt and a whir. The conveyor belt started moving. Finally.

"Hey Ty!" I hear someone yell, although it barely registers in my head because of how tired I was. I whip around and see my friend Adam, lugging over a yellow luggage bag and some carry-on bags. Grinning, I make my way over to him and greet him.

"Hey Adam. How was the flight?" I ask.

"Ugh, I feel like shit," he said. "I have no idea how I'm walking after sitting down for such as long time. And I can barely carry all these bags! How about you?"

"I'm walking fine, but I feel like crap. Frickin' jet lag…"

"Hey, this is why I picked the LA house. I don't have to worry about all of that timezone crap since Washington is in the same timezone. " I let out a laugh, which is immediately replaced with a yawn. I glance over at the conveyor belt. I notice that my green bag has been going around for quite some time now. "Hang on Adam, let me get my bag." I say. He nods and I sprint over to the conveyor belt, grabbing the bag with little difficulty. I hurry back.

"Got it," I say.

"Well, I got all my stuff. Let's get a taxi?" Adam replied.

"Okay. This is gonna be epic, dude."

"I know. A life of just hanging with the guys, making videos and doing random stuff? This is going to be the ride of our lives."

"Yup. I am ready." I said.

We go outside and stand by the doors. Adam flags down a nearby taxi. We toss our stuff in the trunk and hop in.

"Where to?" the driver asks.

"Um… wait, what was the address?" Adam asked.

"Dude, you actually forgot?" I say incredulously. How did he forget such a memorable name?

"Yeah…why are you acting like I'm a dumbass or something?"

"615 PowerMovesOnly Road? That ring a bell?"

"What the…"

"Don't question it Adam. Just don't." I chuckle.

"Um, okay. Anyways, to 615 PowerMovesOnly Road!" Adam cheered. The driver started the taxi, and we left the airport, ready for the best part of our lives.

**So that's the first chapter! Sorry it's taken so long to update, pretty much my fault since I'm a lazy butt. Life's been crazy… apparently our school got threatened by someone today so we were in Secure School for an hour. Police came and stuff. The polls went badly… so, out of personal choice (and my guilt for not updating, and the few votes I got), I picked Ty as the main character. Thanks all who voted and sent in OCs, I have some ideas on how to use them. Thank you all for your support. Rate, review, etc. appreciated. I am ItsMyIceCream428, and I will speak to ya soon!**

**~ItsMyIceCream428~**

**PS: Seriously, what is the conveyor belt thingy called?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N I do not own Netflix or _The Avengers._  
**

_**(Ty's POV)**_

The ride was mostly uneventful. If uneventful meant "crazy and strange", that is.

"We should film a vlog!" said Adam. Before I could even react, he had grabbed his bag and was flinging stuff out of it. I got a wallet to the eye and a pack of gum in my mouth, which would've been okay had it been ONLY the actual gum.

"Dahmit, Adum!" I say, my voice coming out muffled since the pack was preventing me from speaking normally. Why didn't I take it out? I spit out the gum package really fast, because trust me, it tasted nasty. "Dammit, Adam! You're going to take out someone's eye!"

"Don't worry!" he yells. What did he eat before we left? Then it hits me... literally and in my thoughts, literally first though. An empty packet that once held chocolate candy (as it said "chocolate candy" on the wrapper") fell in my lap. No wonder...

"Finally!" Adam said. I look over and brace myself... and realize he's just holding up his phone.

"Hang on. just let me set it up... okay, ready? Three, two, one, go. Hey guys, Sky here! I'm in this lovely taxi here with Deadlox, and well, we are on the way to the LA house! WOO!"

"Uh, yeah. As you probably figured out, Adam is really hyper right now, thanks to these," I hold the wrapper up to the camera. "which is a bad thing. You see, I nearly died in here..."

"You little liar!" Adam said, then started laughing crazily. I couldn't help but laugh along. Then I see a faraway rooftop, which becomes a huge house.

"Adam look! I think we're here!"

He stops laughing and turns around, gasping for air after his laugh-fest. He just stares out the window. "Wow. It looks better in real life!"

"Amazing." I whisper. The huge porch leading to the perfect lawn, the grass bright green. The windows letting light inside, bathing everything in a soft glow. The beams of sunlight reflecting off the water in the pool... it's perfect.

"This is gonna be great!" said Adam. Then he whips towards me. "Are you still recording?"

"Oh! Oops, I forgot. Uh, so anyways guys, this is the LA house. Looking good... we should probably stop recording and get settled, shouldn't we, Adam?"

"I think that's a good idea. Anyways, guys, this has been the LA house vlog...hit that like or subscribe button. That would really mean a lot! I'm Sky, this is Deadlox, and I will see you later, recruits!"

"Peace out!" I yelled into the camera. Adam stopped the recording.

"Let's get our bags." I say. We gather our (well, actually Adam's) stuff and begin to exit the taxi.

"Excuse me," says the driver, causing Adam and I to halt in our tracks. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

We look at each other. "I don't think so." I say.

"You sure? Think."

I stare at Adam. He stares back.

**5 minutes later...**

"Wait! Don't we need to pay you?" I point out.

"Yup."

"Wow! How did we forget?" Adam says, like I've said something brilliant. He reaches into his wallet and hands the driver a 20 dollar bill. "Here you go."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too." Adam and I reply. He speeds off, leaving a cloud of dust in the taxi's wake. Coughing, Adam and I walk up to the porch. I reach into my pocket for my key and unlock the door.

"Whoa." we say, staring around in awe. The foyer was huge, with a spiraling staircase going up to the second floor. A pair of doors that seemed to conceal an elevator stood across the spacious room. The tiles created an intricate pattern on the floor, and the walls... well, they were white. Well, that was the only not-so-awesome part.

"Quick, let's claim our rooms before the others get here." I say. We take the stairs two at a time, sprinting towards the many doors.

"THIS ONE IS MINE!" Adam yells. He barges through the door I was heading to. Seriously?! I manage to get a small glimpse at his room before he shuts the door.

"Dammit! Fine, this is mine!" I call back, charging into the room next door. It was pretty much a mirror image of Adam's room, so I wouldn't really have to sulk over it, I guess. Tired, I flop on the bed. (**A/N Let's assume they all have beds right now in their rooms) **Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

I poke my head outside into the hallway and yell "Adam? I think the others are here!" He pops out like a flash. "Okay, I'm on it!" he replies, running down the stairs. The lock clicks as he unlocks it, and the remaining members of Team Crafted spill into the house just as I reach the bottom of the stairs: Jason, Mitch, Quentin, Jerome and Ian, lugging their bags into the room and acting... well, pretty much how we did when we entered the house.

"There you are, Ty!" said Jason.

"Hey guys!" I greet them. After a good ten minutes just saying "hi", Adam and I show the newcomers to the empty rooms. Then the chaos begins.

"This is my room!" Mitch yelled.

"Nope, too late!" says Jerome, cutting him off and leaping through the doorway and slamming the door.

"You jag!"

Jerome pokes his head out the door. "You can't beat the Pope of Power Moves, Mitch. NOT ON POWERMOVESONLY ROAD!"

"Well, that was an Anti-Power Move right there!" Mitch yelled.

That was just a piece of the craziness Adam and I witnessed as we just stood there and laughed.

**Later, evening of the same day…**

_**(Jason's**_** _POV)_**

We sit around the television, ready to watch a movie on Netflix. Scrolling through the hundreds of movies, we decide on _The Avengers._

_"_Hey guys, I'm just going to get a drink from the kitchen," I said "I'll be right back. "

"Okay, but hurry or we'll start without you." Quentin says. I jump out of my chair and stride into the kitchen.

All the lights are off. I flick the switch, but nothing happens. Huh. That's weird. I'll just ask one of the guys if the light needs to be replaced. I make my way over to the fridge.

_Creeeaaak. _I spin around. Did someone come in here? Was I being pranked? I squinted in the darkness.

"Very funny, guys," I call out. "Enough with the prank, I'm on to you." Not a sound is heard. Shivers went up my spine. The silence was borderline eerie and creepy. I felt like I was being watched by an unknown stranger.

"Cut the shit, guys, this isn't funny." I try to sound calm and firm, but I can detect the quaver in my voice. Suddenly there's a _woosh. _My survival instinct kicks in and I roll to the side, behind the countertop in the middle of the kitchen. There's one single, solitary _thud. _Then the eerie silence returns.

I don't realize I'm curled up in a ball and shaking until a few minutes after. I don't know if I should look. At the same time, I want to know what's beyond the countertop. My curiousity gets the better of me, however. Inhaling deeply, I inch forward until I can see around the countertop. I can see it in the near non-existent light. I gasp and nearly scream at what was there.

Handle dark as night.

Blade shining silver.

Embedded in the ceramic floor.

_Right where I had been standing. _

A knife.

**A/N Oooh what happened there? How did a knife suddenly appear? Well, the story must go on… wow, this chapter doubled the story length! Holy poop! Well, rate, review, etc. appreciated. I'm ItsMyIceCream428. and I will speak to ya soon!**

**~ItsMyIceCream428~**

**PS. Have you ever eaten lemonade with a spoon before?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N There is a somewhat gory/violent scene in this chapter. If you are the kind of person who is prone to nightmares, nausea, etc. due to gory/violent scenes in stories, I recommend you do not read. I cannot stop you, but read at your own risk. You have been warned.  
**

_**(Ty's POV)**_

"Hey guys, Jason still hasn't come back. Could something be wrong?" I ask. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't take twenty minutes to get a drink."

"He's probably okay," said Mitch. "Maybe he just can't find something."

"Yeah, maybe," I say. "Let's hope it's just that."

"We should probably start the movie, shouldn't we?" said Ian. "It's getting kinda late..."

"Sure, why not." said Mitch, grabbing the mouse and clicking 'Play'. The opening credits rolled up, and we got ready to watch the movie. Soon enough, we were lost in the intense action. So lost, that we forgot about Jason.

_**(Jason's**** POV)**_

I was still curled up on the ground, too terrified to move. How the hell was there a knife? How had it fallen out of the cupboard? More importantly, how the FUCK did it manage to land EXACTLY where I had stood?

I inhale deeply, trying to calm myself down. It doesn't work. My heart is beating twice as fast as it normally does. I'm still reeling from the fact my life just nearly ended. I was pretty sure knives didn't just happen to fly from cabinets. That stuff happens only in movies... right?

I stared at the door. I knew I was being paranoid, but what if something else happened in the few seconds it should take me to walk - not that I was going to walk, I was planning on sprinting, sneaking or crawling - to the door? Would another knife come flying out? What if it hit me this time...fatally? I shook my head. _Dammit, Jason,_ I thought. _Stop being so damn paran__oid! Enough with all the "what if"s! Just get to the door! _I took one more deep breath and got ready to sprint. Just as I'm about to take off, an unknown force pulls me back. My back hits the cold ceramic floor. My breath has left me, and my heart is beating faster than ever. This was by far the creepiest and scariest thing I had ever experienced.

_"Jason…" _someone whispers. I flinch. That didn't sound like one of the guys… but who could it be?

_"Do me a favor, Jason…"_ the voice said. How did it know my name?

"Anything," I whimper. "Please let me go…" I was on the verge of tears. Please, please, let me go…

_"Get the hell out of here!" _There's a _woosh, _and I sigh in relief, thinking that it's all over.

_"Oh, wait. I forgot something." _Well, shit. The voice was back. I found myself begging again in my thoughts, to just escape with my life. Suddenly an ear-splitting _crack_ fills the air. I scream in agony. There was excruciating pain in my leg. Somehow my head moves up. I can see my leg moving into an unnatural position. My knee is bent… inwards. Bones burst out of my skin in a mess of blood and flesh, just falling on the floor. Shards of what was once my kneecap come flying out. That was the line. There was a _thunk_, and the kitchen disappeared into blackness.

**_(Ty's_ POV)**

The ending credits for the movie roll up. I let out a huge yawn.

"Someone's tired," Adam teased. "You looked like you were going to drift off halfway through."

"Damn right I was," I laughed. "That was a good movie though."

Jerome lets out a huge yawn. "Well guys, I'm going to get to bed. Who's with me?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Ian. "It's like, what, ten o'clock?" Mitch and Quentin nodded in agreement.

"You guys go ahead. We'll be right up." says Adam. They nod and trudge up the stairs.

Then I realize something. "Dude, where was Jason the entire time?"

"He didn't come back?" Adam asks, looking confused.

"Now that I think about it, no," I say, "Could he still be in the kitchen?"

"Let's check." says Adam decisively. We leap up from the couch and head towards the kitchen. The door is slightly ajar.

The lights are all off. It's awfully quiet… maybe a little _too_ quiet. All I could hear were mine and Adam's steady breaths.

"Don't you feel like someone's watching?" I ask Adam. The darkness and absolute silence were unnerving me.

"Yeah, I do. Isn't that-" Adam didn't finish his sentence. There was a thud, and he screamed.

"Adam?!" I yelled. I started to panic. What happened?

Suddenly a body flies into me. I land on the floor, my hand entangled in the person's hair. Judging from the curls, it was Adam. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes kept on darting around, like he was expecting something to fly out at us.

"Oh my God! Ty! TY!"

"Adam, I'm right here!" I say, slightly panicky. "What happened?"

He breathed in. "Dude, there's a fucking knife in the floor."

"Come on, Adam," I say, helping him up while getting to my feet. "There's no way there's a knife stuck in a ceramic-" Suddenly my eyes fall on something perpendicular to the floor. Long story short: something new I learned; knives CAN be stuck in ceramic floors.

"What the heck?" I wonder.

"Tell me that's not creepy and I'll slap you." said Adam.

"You're not slapping anyone today, Adam."

"That's too bad," he replies, earning a glare from me. "Let's check behind the countertop."

"Why does that make me nervous?" I ask.

"Let's just go."

"Okay, I'll go first."

"You sure about this, Ty? I mean, we don't know what's there…"

"Well, maybe Jason's there. We have to check, dude."

"You're right… be careful, though."

I heed Adam's warning and jump on the countertop. If Jason was there, I didn't want to step on him. Scooting across the surface, I let my feet dangle so I know if there's anything below me. Suddenly my foot hits something soft and smooth. I traces my foot over it… it seemed like a nose. Weird.

"Adam, I think there's something over here."

"Okay... what do you think it is?" he asks. I can hear the quaver in his voice.

"It seems like a nose. No joke."

"I'll check." He edges over to the counter. I can see his silhouette bend down. Suddenly, there's a gasp and he screams four words:

"OH MY GOD! JASON!"

**A/N** **And there's Chapter Three! I would've posted this earlier, but I had a class, played MC to clear my mind, and got "sick", if you know what I mean. I guess this is a cliffy where you already know what happened...weird. :P I would love to know your thoughts on my story! No hate, but constructive criticism is fine. Rate, review, etc. appreciated. I am ItsMyIceCream428, and I will speak to ya soon! **

**~ItsMyIceCream428~**

**PS: Anyone else glad spring is here? I am, since 5 months of frozen hell has ended for me...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"It's Jason?!' I say in shock. So there _was_ something going on!

"Minus his leg! Dude! HIS FRICKING LEG IS GONE!"

"_What?"_

"Okay, it's not really _gone_, but it's all bloody and broken!"

"Lemme see." I didn't believe him. Suddenly, as if fate or karma or whatever wanted to prove me wrong, the sharp, metallic scent of blood hit my nose.

I peered over my legs. Even in the dim light I could see the horror. Jason's leg was bent the wrong way. His kneecap seemed to be the shards of bone scattered around his leg. Which meant... his lower leg was severed from his body. Blood was splattered everywhere, creating sticky puddles on the floor. There were pieces of flesh everywhere, too. There was still blood coming out of his leg. His face was pale. There was a sudden discomfort in my stomach. Then there was something going up... I immediately pivoted towards the sink and vomited.

"You okay, Ty?" Adam asked. He had appeared right beside me, and he was looking a little green as well.

"I think so..." I mumble. I could taste my dinner in my mouth - that is, after it went through my digestive system and back up.

"God, this is bad!" Adam exclaimed.

I stare at him. "You don't say, Adam!"** (A/N I had to, "you don't say" is one of my catchphrases :3)**

He takes a deep breath. "Okay, we need to get him to a hospital. Where's the phone?"

"Don't worry, I have my cell phone," I say, grabbing it from my pocket. "right here."

"Well, call 9-1-1!, dammit! He's going to bleed to death!"

I get off the counter, trying not to step in the blood or bone. "Check if he's still breathing, and try to stop the blood flow." I tell him. Wow, I'm channeling my inner doctor, huh? I activate my phone and jab at the screen. Nine. One. One. There. The ringing begins. _Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, _I chanted in my head. I looked back at Adam and the unconscious Jason. Adam was holding a cloth to his leg, desperately trying to slow down the bleeding.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" a pleasant female voice asks, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Thank god! My friend on our kitchen floor. He's unconscious and his lower leg is severed from his body! There's blood everywhere and his kneecap is completely broken into pieces…" I start hyperventilating. This was too freaky.

"Calm down sir, we just need your address and we can dispatch an ambulance right away." the lady replied.

"Um, yeah, it's 615 PowerMovesOnly Road." I say. I can hear something that sounds vaguely like 'What the fuck?' from the other end. "Yeah, don't ask."

"…Okay then. An ambulance is currently on its way to your residence. Just try to minimize the blood flow and keep him cool. Use a damp washcloth."

"Thank you so much. Good night!"

"You too, sir."_ Click. _The line goes dead.

I turn towards Adam and Jason. "How is he?"

"Still breathing. And I think the blood flow is stopping."

"I'll get a washcloth. Keep his forehead cool, y'know?" I say. Adam nods. I look around and find one on the counter. I turn on the tap and run it under some cold water. Turning off the tap, I hurry back to Jason's side. I place it on his forehead. His breaths were shallow.

"When are the damn paramedics coming?" Adam asked. Hasn't been a while already?" I note.

"Yeah the should be here-"_ Ding-Dong. _The doorbell rang. "Thank God! That better be them!" Adam cried.

"I'll get it." I offer, getting up and dashing to the foyer. Then I realize… the door's already open.

The paramedics are outside.

On the other side of the threshold, inside the house, is Mitch.

_Crap._

"Wha…what are you doing-" he abruptly yawns, cutting off his sentence. "-here?"

"We received a call a while ago, say there was someone with a severed limb. Could you lead us to the kitchen?" says one of the paramedics.

I couldn't see Mitch's face, but I could tell he was confused. "No one called. Who would've called this late?"

"Me." I blurted out. Everyone's eyes fell on me. I felt unnerved by the eight pairs of eyes on me. Mitch looked even more confused than before.

"Ty? What's going on?" Mitch demanded.

"Umm… I'll explain later. Come on, paramedics." I wave them over. "Follow me." All six of them walk over to me. Their name tags read 'Bob', 'Tom', and 'Steve'. We walk into the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Mitch behind. We make our way into the dark kitchen.

"Adam? The paramedics are here!" I call out. Adam pops out from behind the counter. "Thank goodness you're here!" he cries out. "Please help him!"

Bob, Tom and Steve walk around to where Adam is and gasp.

"Do you know what happened?" asks Bob.

"No, we came in here an Adam found him like this." I say.

Tom rushes outside, probably to get a stretcher. Bob and Steve begin checking his vitals and everything.

"He seems to be in stable condition. We just need a tourniquet for the stump." Steve says, whipping one out as he speaks. He ties it around Jason's stump. Then it hits me. _Jason actually lost his leg. _This was too creepy. How many times had that passed through my mind?

Tom rushes back in, a stretcher in his hand. The three paramedics load Jason on and reach for the severed leg. I look away. I can hear quiet, broken sobs from Adam. They take Jason away.

"You can come in the ambulance, if you want." Bob offers, a pitying look on his face.

I glance at Adam. He nods. "We will." I answer for the two of us. We follow the trio to the foyer, where we put on our shoes and get in the back. Steve starts up the vehicle, and we speed off towards the hospital, sirens blaring.

**Meanwhile, back at the Team Crafted house...**

_**(Mitch's POV)**_

I look from the stairs as the paramedics, Adam and Ty rush out. The paramedics have a stretcher with a person on it. Was that...Jason? There was blood everywhere, and there was a lone calf - the lower part of your leg, not the baby cow - on it too. I rush upstairs to wake up Jerome, Ian and Quentin.

Poking my head into each of their rooms, I yell "WAKE UP!" as loud as I can. Soon they're all in front of me.

"What happened Mitch?" asks a sleepy Ian.

"You won't believe what I saw. Adam and Ty were rushing out of here with some paramedics, and Jason was on a stretcher. There was blood everywhere." I say quickly.

"Why would they rush out of here so fast?" wonders Quentin.

"I don't know, but we're finding out. Get in the car." I say.

**A/N So Jason's in hospital, and Jerome, Mitch, Ian and Quentin are suspicious. Oh dear. Don't have much time, gotta get to school. I'm ItsMyIceCream428, see ya!**

**~****ItsMyIceCream428~**

******EDIT: Sorry for a short A/N! I posted this literally less than a minute before I had to get to my bus stop. Anyhow, rate, review, etc. appreciated.**

******PS: Don't you hate when someone sitting in the same seat as you on the bus gets attacked by someone else? That happened to me and I may have a bruise on my back. :(**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N If you see this, certain people, keep reading to find your OCs… ;)**

**_(Still Mitch's POV)_**

After getting ready and hurrying out the door, Jerome, Quentin, Ian and I jump into the car that I had rented. I jabbed the key in and backed out of the driveway, speeding off.

"Anyone have the GPS?" I asked.

"Here," said Jerome, jabbing it so we knew the directions to the hospital and then placing it on the dashboard. "I grabbed it just as we were leaving."

"Thanks, biggums. What would we have done without it?"

"Drive aimlessly around LA?" Quentin suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Isn't that the hospital over there?" Ian exclaims, pointing to the left. We all glance in that direction. Sure enough, there was a sign that read "Los Angeles General Hospital". I steer the car into the parking lot and turn it off. Shoving the door open, I look at the other three. "Let's go!" I bark. They scramble out of the car and we sprint towards the main entrance.

_**(Ray's POV)**_

I sit quietly with my sister and mom outside my dad's room, staring up at the ceiling. How many times had I sat in this hall, waiting to hear if my dad was okay? I bite the inside of my cheek and sigh.

"Do you think he'll be okay this time?" Marley asks. Her brown eyes stare up at me, and I can feel a pang of sadness. Why did she have to go through this? Wasn't she too young? Heck, this situation would suck for anyone.

"Let's hope," I say, wrapping my arms around her. "since we wouldn't really have anyone around then, would we?"

"Kind of like now?" she points out. I can't argue. Dad's always drinking and not really around much, so he didn't really count as a guardian, and Mom was so involved in her work. In fact, she was texting somemone on her phone right now. Probably a colleague.

"Mom? What do you think?" I ask. Her head snaps up.

"Oh, um, yeah, he'll be fine." she says quickly, then resumes texting. Exactly what I meant. Suddenly there's a commotion at the end of the hallway. I glance down. There's three paramedics running down the hall with a stretcher. Two men are running after it. The cloth on the stretcher had a body, and there was blood everywhere. And a lone calf. Not the baby cow, the lower half of your leg. Which the body seemed to be missing. I gasp and shield my sister's eyes from the horror. "Marley, don't look. Seriously."

"Why not?" she demanded. "Stop covering my eyes!" Thankfully, the group runs by us as I drop my hand in shock. Was that... SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse, and Deadlox? Jason was on the stretcher, while Adam and Ty trailed behind them. "Wha...?"

"Thank you, Ray. What was so scary?" Marley asked. Oh, right, I forgot.

"Um, nothing." I stutter. "Just a really gruesome injury, that's all."

"Okay then." she says with a shrug. I continue to stare down in the direction the five men had ran off in. What was going on? I wanted to find out.

"Hey, Mom, I'm going to the washroom. Be right back." I lied, feeling a bit guilty. I did not lie often, trust me.

"Okay, sweetie." she says dismissively. I dash off down the hall. Ugh, I hate running. After a while, I see Adam and Ty sitting outside a door, each one in a chair. I walk over to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

_**(Ty's POV)**_

A girl walks up to us. Her chocolate brown hair cascades in waves down her back and her hazelnut brown eyes are filled with worry and concern. She's wearing a white hoodie with light blue at the ends of the sleeves over a pale blue tank top. She also has on a pair of denim jean shorts, the light blue fabric somewhat faded, and black sneakers with blue laces. I look up as she stops in front of where Adam and I are sitting.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks. "I saw you run down the hall with your friend. What happened?"

I let out a weak smile. "It's a long story. You don't wanna know..."

"I've been here for two and a half hours so far. I can wait." she says.

"Okay, we'll explain. However, I believe some introductions are in order?" Adam says with a smile. "I'm Adam, and this is Ty."

"I'm Rachel, but you can call me Ray." she says. "I already knew your names, though..." A light blush spreads across her cheeks.

"How- oh, right. YouTube?" I guess.

"Yeah...I have a channel where I post Minecraft videos." she says quietly.

"That's cool. What's your channel?" Adam asks.

"Oh, um, it's supersmashgalray." she says, the blush spreading farther across her cheeks.

"Cool name." I say, smiling in what I hope is a reassuring way. She whispers an almost imperceptible "thanks".

"Anyways, what happened to Jason?" Ray asks. "I believe that was the original topic of our discussion?"

''Right," I say with a sigh. ''that. You see, we were watching a movie, and Jason had went into the kitchen. He didn't come out, which Adam and I only realized after the movie had ended and everyone else had fallen asleep. We went in. There was a knife in - yes, _in _- the floor, and Jason was passed out, with half his leg cut off and his kneecap completely shattered. We called the paramedics and now we're here talking to you." **(A/N Did I really just explain the majority of Chapters 3 & 4 in just three lines? O.o)**

She stood there, speechless. "Wow... that must've been scary." **(A/N "speechless")**

"Damn right it was." I say, nodding my head in agreement.

"Do the other guys know?" she asks. Suddenly, on cue, Jerome, Mitch, Ian, and Quentin come sprinting down the hall. They look mad. _Shit._

"Guys! What the hell is going on?!" Quentin demanded.

"I saw you leave with the paramedics." says Mitch, glaring at us. "Don't lie."

"Oh, um - ugh, fine." Adam says. He repeats the explanation I gave Ray. Their eyes widen after he finishes.

"Holy crap… actually?" says Jerome. "I mean, what are the odds? A knife stuck in a ceramic floor and Jason just in that state?"

"I don't know…" I admitted, looking down. "It's creepy as hell, dude."

"Yeah," Mitch says, nodding. Then he glances at Ray. "Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Ray. I happened to see Adam and Ty run down the hall. I wanted to see what was up. I know them from watching their YouTube videos, and yours as well. You're Ian, you're Jerome, you're Quentin and you're Mitch." Ray said, pointing at each guy in turn. I notice her blush again when her finger lands on Mitch.

"Anyhow… Ray, why are you here at this hour?" Ian inquired.

"My dad… he's an alcoholic, and that never ends well for him. We're in the hospital a lot of the time." she says. "My sister Marley and I depend on each other a lot since my mom is working a lot. We're pretty close."

"Oh," Ian replies. "That sucks."

The seven of us just nod in agreement. Then Jerome speaks up.

"Guys, we need to find out what happened." he says firmly. "Let's face it; this is completely out of the ordinary."

"Jerome is right. Plus, we have no idea how Jason's leg came off in the first place!" Adam exclaimed. "We need to investigate."

"I'll help." said Ray. "I work at a smoothie shop on West Hyannis; maybe you guys could come over?"

"Sure!" says Mitch quickly. "I think that's near our house; we live PowerMovesOnly Road." Her eyes widen in shock and laughs.

"It's actually called that?! That's awesome!" she says between laughs.

"RAY!" a voice calls out. Ray whips around. A girl who looks like a younger version of her is running down the hall. "Why were you gone so long? Who are they?" she asks, pointing at us.

"Oh, hey, Marley. This is Adam, Jerome, Ty, Mitch, Ian and Quentin." she says, pointing at each one of us in turn. We all wave. "Guys, this is my sister Marley."

"Nice to meet you," she says. Then she turns to Ray. "Anyways, we can go now; Dad' been discharged."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Ray replies. Marley runs off. She turns to us. "Come by the shop tomorrow around four. I'll be there."

"We'll come." Mitch says.

"Okay. See you later!"

"Bye." we say in unison as she walks off. A nurse comes out of Jason's room as Ray leaves.

"Are you Jason's friends?" She asks. We all nod. "It's a good thing he was brought here so quickly. Any longer and he could've bled to death."

"Is he alright?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"He'll make a full recovery," she says, and I let out a breath I had held in. "but we can't reattach his leg. He's willing to get a prosthetic leg… if you're okay with it."

"I'm fine with it," I say. "What about you guys?"

"If it's what he wants, let's go ahead." Ian says. The others murmur in agreement.

"Okay. We'll start the procedure right now. You can go home if you want."

"Let's go, guys. Thanks… um…" I glance down at her name tag. "...Cheryl."

"No problem," she replies. "Good night."

"You too." I say. She disappears into the room behind us and shuts the door.

"Let's go to the car guys." says Mitch. "Follow me." We all get up and trail after Mitch.

**The next day...**

_**(Ray's POV)**_

Welcome to the Smoothie Shoppe. Where it's just chaos.

"Where did I put that cup..." I mutter to myself. The shop is so popular, it's hard for us to keep up with all the orders.

"Hey guys, do you know where the strawberries are? I can't find them," my friend Liv calls out. She's a YouTuber as well - her channel is Destiny's_Wish. We do a lot of recordings together.

"Try that cupboard." Blaze replies, tossing fruits into a blender. She isn't looking at the blender, and accidentally tosses a blueberry in the air, smacking another girl's face.

"Dammit, Blaze!" she yelled. "Please be careful!"

"Sorry, Alex!" Blaze said in apology. Yes, Alex is a girl. Short for Alexandra. Don't act like you haven't heard it before. Oh, wait. The fourth wall. Right.

Lucie is the only one not screaming, just tossing fruits into the blender like there's no tomorrow. She never talks much.

Meanwhile, a sixth girl is taking orders at the counter. He black and red dyed hair falls down her back. She jabs at the cash register as a guy recites his order from the menu. Wait. Is that Mitch?

"Mitch!" I yell out. It's no use. My voice is drowned out by all the noise. I run up to the counter and tap his shoulder. "MITCH!" That makes him snap his head towards me.

**_(Mitch's_** **_POV)_**

"Hi, Ray!" I yell. The cashier looks at Ray questioningly.

"You know him, Ray?" she asks.

"Yeah, Lucy, he's just one of my friends."

Another girl runs up to the counter at that moment, sliding a strawberry smoothie. "Here you go," she says to a customer. Then she turns to Ray. "Hey, Ray who's your- THE BAJAN CANADIAN?" she says. It's my turn to blush.

"Uh, hello. You are…?"

"Oh, I'm Olivia, but call me Liv." she says with a small smile. Then she turns around. "Hey, guys, it's the Bajan Canadian!"

"Was that really necessary?" I murmur to Ray. She just smiles.

There's a total of six girls at the counter now.

"Guys, this is Mitch. Mitch, this is Lucie, Lucy, Blaze, Alex, and you already know Liv." Each of the four girls wave in turn. **(A/N This will just describe the physical features of each girl.)** Liv had light brown hair up to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a purple hoodie, blue jeans and brown furry boots. Then there was Lucy, a tall, slim girl with black and red hair. Her skin was pale, her cheeks a pinkish-red sort of colour, and black lips. She had on a hoodie and jeans as well, but her hoodie was black and her jeans were white. On her feet were a pair of red Converse high-tops. The there was Blaze. That's a pretty name, I thought. Her straight, dark brown hair fell to her waist, and there was a bang over her left eye. Her eyes were a pretty shade of amber, and her skin was pale. She was wearing a black beanie with orange pins in it, a dark gray hoodie over a gray shirt with a blue pixel heart on it, along with black shorts that had an orange belt in the loops. Her feet were in a pair of black combat boots with orange laces. Then there was Alex. Her hair was almost exactly like Blaze's, but shoulder length. She also had pale skin, but her eyes were blue-green. She was also wearing a hoodie, this one was black with fox ears and a fox tail on it. Underneath was a dark gray shirt with an Ultra Ball from Pokemon on it. She also had on dark green knee-length cargo shorts and black Converses. Then there was the other Lucy - well, Lucie, with an -ie and not a -y. Her hair was dark brown and her skin was pale as well. Her gray eyes were trained on me. I look away.

"Nice to meet you all," I say with a smile. "I'm Mitch." I turn to Ray. "We needed to talk?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Ray says. "Come over here." she says, pointing at a table near the front. She exits from behind the counter. "I'll be back, guys." she calls over her shoulder.

"Okay!" they chorus - except for Lucie. We make our way over and take our seats. We sit there awkwardly for a moment.

"Um, should we get something to drink?" I suggest.

"Sure, just a minute," she says. "Didn't you forget the smoothie you ordered?"

I facepalm. _ Good job, Mitch. _"Yeah. Whoops."

She smiles sympathetically. "Don't worry. I'll go get it." I thank her as she walks off. Suddenly my phone rings. I grab it out of my pocket. The caller ID indicates it's Jerome. I answer. "Hello?"

"Mitch, you gotta come back here quick!" Jerome's frantic voice fills my ears.

"Slow down dude, what happened?" I ask, worry filling me. My gut told me something wasn't right. But what could it be? I hear Jerome breathe deeply. Then he says, "There was an accident. Remember the shelf that got shipped here last night?" Something clicks in my brain. Yes, there was a shelf at our doorway last night, and Adam, Ian and I had assembled it and bolted it to the wall before hitting the sack.

"Yeah... what about it?" I ask in confusion. Another deep breath. Then he speaks. I can hardly hear him.

"It became unbolted...and nearly fell on Ian and Adam. It almost killed them."

_What?_ "I'll be right there!" I dash out the door and into the car. I shove the key in and speed off towards our house.

**A/N 2667 WORDS! BAM, WHAT! I made some adjustments; this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I cut it down so I could post this quicker and so I wouldn't have to write so much. In other words, the chapter was more finished than I thought. Anyhow, review, follow, fave, etc., appreciated. I'm ItsMyIceCream428, and I will speak to ya soon!  
**

**~ItsMyIceCream428~**

**PS: What do one-shot, two-shot and three-shot mean?  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I saw Sky, Deadlox, Brotato and SubZeroExtabyte on Sky's server!**

**I played Mayhem with them!**

**I came 2nd! That was my first time knowing Mayhem existed!**

**Oh**

**My**

**God!**

**So Happy!**

**Chapter Six**

_**(Jerome's POV)**_

Mitch had just hung up, probably dashing over here from West Hyannis. I look over at Adam and Ian. They're sitting on the couch, staring wide-eyed into space. The shattered remains of the shelf were scattered on the floor. I notice Ian wince slightly. He grabs his left hand, and my eyes are immediately drawn there. There's a splinter in his hand. I grimace.

"Hey Ian, need help with that splinter?" I ask. He looks up and nods silently. I run into a room and find a first aid kit. Sure enough, there's a pair of tweezers. I grab them and run back to the duo. "Okay Ian, just hold still." I order.

"Why do I feel like this will hurt?" he says sarcastically. I smile a little as I position the tweezers. "Three, two, one.." I yank out the wood. Ian jumps up from the couch and yells out "OW!", shaking his hand.

"Sorry, Ian. At least the splinter is gone." At that moment, Mitch walks through the door.

"Dude! How did it happen?" he asks, wide-eyed.

"I-I don't know! The shelf just tumbled down and broke! Thank God Jerome pulled us away in time." said Adam.

_"Too bad you weren't there, Mitchell, or you would've been in the same situation…" _a voice whispers. We all whip around. An evil cackle fills the air. What the fuck? There's a sudden _woosh. _It continues for a while, then finally stops. Mitch walks up to me suddenly.

"What is it, Mitch?" I ask. He doesn't reply.

"Mitch? Hello?" I say, waving my hand in front of his face. He's still silent. It seems like an eternity before he speaks. When he does, I immediately know something's wrong. A twisted smile spreads across his face. In a voice deeper than his real voice, he proclaims;

"You won't leave this house alive!" With inhuman speed, he turns and runs into the next room. I stand rooted to the spot.

"What the hell just happened?" Adam wonders, breaking the silence.

"I dunno… he just acted like - oh, shit." Something dawned on me. "I have a theory. But we need Jason to prove it." Adam and Ian stare at me in confusion. Just then, Ty, Quentin and Jason walk in. Perfect.

"Hey, guys…" says Jason awkwardly. "Got the new leg…" My eyes fall on his leg. Sure enough, the calf is made of plastic.

"Jason, we need to know what happened the other night." I say urgently. "Did you see the attacker?"

He stares at me in surprise. "No. It was just a voice from out of nowhere. I don't know how it broke my leg." His brow furrows. "Why do you ask?"

I frown. How was that possible? Unless…

"Guys, the only explanation is that we're haunted. And the spirit is possessing Mitch." I drop the bomb on them. They all shake their heads and scoff.

"Come on, Jerome. Ghosts don't exist!" said Ty indignantly. "Do we even have proof?"

"Other than the fact Jason's kneecap decided to burst into pieces, a securely bolted shelf fell off the wall and _shattered _into a million pieces, and Mitch is acting strange all of a sudden? No, but doesn't that seem like enough proof?" I look around. They still don't believe me. "It's not like there's any other plausible explanation, guys."

"You know what? We should find Mitch first. If Jerome's theory is somehow correct-"

"Thank you, Adam, for having so much faith in me." I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome," he says distractedly. "Anyways, we should find Mitch and see if he is acting weird. Maybe he's just...okay, I got nothing." he admitted. "Let's just go find him."

"No need," says an eerie voice. Jason, Ian, Adam and I gasp. Ty and Quentin look around, bewildered. I look over to the doorway and was shocked and scared at what I saw.

Mitch was in the doorway.

The same twisted smile spread across his face.

In his hand, there was a knife.

_**(Ty's POV)**_

"M-Mitch?" Jerome stuttered. Okay, this was beyond creepy.

"Who's Mitch? The being I'm possessing right now?" "Mitch" demanded. "He provided me quite a nice host body." This just got disturbing.

"Whoever you are, leave our friend alone!' I say, trying to sound firm, but I can still hear the shakiness in my voice. "Don't do dis."

"Do you know how long I've roamed this house?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?!" "Mitch" practically screamed. "After I died seventy years ago, my soul was bound to this house. I could never leave. I waited for my victims. And look who we have here! Seven young men - just perfect." He grinned maliciously.

The six of us remained silent, too terrified to utter a word.

"One of you has already suffered my wrath." says the spirit through Mitch, glancing at Jason. "But that's only a portion of what I can do. I would say brace yourselves, but there's no point. You can't stop me." He turns to the balcony upstairs. "And I know the next victim of you seven..." With the same inhuman speed, Mitch runs upstairs. Instinctively, I follow. He's running to the door that leads to the balcony. He leaps through the doorway. What's the spirit doing? By the time I reach the balcony, Mitch was being forced to throw his foot over the railing. By the time I figured out what was happening, he had already pitched himself over. Onto the hot, hard, unforgiving pavement. From two stories up.

"MITCH!"

**A/N If Mitch dies, I will kill the author. **

**Wait. **

**I'm the author! Never mind. :P**

**I have started another story, this one being a crossover between MC and another one of my favourite games, Plague Inc. Anyways, review, follow, etc. appreciated! I'm ItsMyIceCream428, and I will speak to ya soon!**

**~ItsMyIceCream428~**

**EDIT: Two things. **

**1. I don't plan on working on my other story a lot; I want to focus more on AWOH. Maybe when I'm done this story I'll work on TWHF. **

**2. I'm such a bad person! I forgot to mention who's OCs are used! I'M SO SORRY! Anyhow, the OCs are:**

**-Ray (raydoesminecraft)**

**-Liv (Destiny'sWish - guest)**

**-Lucy (KohtaKiller)**

**-Lucie (Feburarysnow - guest)**

**-Alexandra (not sure of the name of the person who submitted it)**

**-Blaze (BlazetheDragonite)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**(Mitch's POV)**_

I'm falling too fast. Was that from the balcony? I don't have time to scream. The pavement does nothing to cushion my fall. There's excruciating pain in my head, arms, legs - everywhere. Then there's the darkness.

_**(Ty's POV)**_

I just hung over the railing, staring at the unforgiving pavement. What had just happened? Mitch had wanted to kill us. The malicious light in his eyes, the twisted grin, the knife; it was pretty telltale,what his intent was. Then he had just run upstairs and...jumped. What the heck? I think I preferred the Mitchell Hughes of 5 minutes ago to this one; lying on the unforgiving pavement, still as a rock, limbs bent at unnatural angles. I realize that Adam, Jerome, Ian and Quentin are rushing outside, with Jason hobbling as fast as he could to keep up. I turn away and practically leap down the stairs and run out until I reach the lawn. They're all crouched down around Mitch's unmoving body. I kneel beside them.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"It doesn't look like it," said Adam. "I can't find a pulse."

_Shit. _"I'm calling the hospital," I say, whipping out my phone. A sense of déjà vu overcomes me. "Is this really the second time we're going to the hospital in two days?"

Everyone just freezes for a second and frowns. "You're right," says Quentin slowly. "And we only came to LA yesterday."

"This is too weird to be a coincidence," I state. Wait. Mitch. Hospital. Right. I dial 9-1-1 and the ringing fills my ears. I can only stare at Mitch's broken body. The light is gone from his eyes. I notice a cut on the side of his head as Adam and Jerome turn him over. The nausea of last night returns.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" a cool female voice asks. The same voice from this morning.

"My friend, he fell off our balcony. He's not moving, all his limbs are broken and there's a big cut on his head." I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Okay, I just- wait a minute. Didn't you call early this morning?" she demands. I sigh.

"Yes, I did, but let's forget that. The address is 615 PowerMovesOnly Road, if you forgot."

"How could I forget?" she asks. I swear, she's probably smiling. "I'll dispatch an ambulance. Have a nice day." Not too sure that was possible.

"You too." I answer, ending the call. I look back. Jerome's attempting CPR, tears streaming down his face. I think about how Mitch and Jerome knew each other for so long. I don't know how I could be happy again if my friend from fourth grade died. I push the thought out of my mind. _No, Ty. Mitch can't die! Don't think like that. _All is silent for a moment. Suddenly the blaring of sirens breaks into the quiet. Looking up, I notice the ambulance is here. Bob, Tom. and Steve hop out.

"What happened - wait, isn't that the guy who answered the door this morning?" asks a bewildered Bob.

"Yeah, he fell off our balcony," says Adam, pointing. "He's not moving and I can't seem to find a pulse."

"Move away," Steve orders. "We need room." We immediately step back and allow the trio to do their job. **(A/N Steve isn't supposed to be Steve from MC. I just used the first three names I thought of.) **Tom disappears into the ambulance. Steve begins to do CPR while Bob checks his limbs. Tom comes back outside, with a defibrillator in his hands. He places it on Mitch's chest. He starts sending volts of electricity into Mitch's lifeless body. Nothing. He does it again. Mitch's body jerks violently before flopping back on the driveway. Tom swears under his breath. He attempts it one last time. I'm don't even realize I'm praying really hard. Mitch's body jumps up again, and stays like that. A piece of hope fluttered within me.

It all came crashing down. When Mitch hits the ground with a single _thud. _It seems to fill the air. Then there was nothing. Tom took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry, guys," he says quietly. "But your friend is… dead."

* * *

Dead.

The word echoed in my ears. Everything had stopped for me. Adam had slung one of his arms around me and the other around Jason. Ian and Quentin were trying to comfort a sobbing Jerome, tears flowing from their eyes as well. I can feel my eyes tearing up. Bob, Tom and Steve loaded Mitch onto a stretcher.

No. Mitch's body. Because he's dead. I can only stare as the paramedics load what was once my friend into the ambulance. I halfheartedly wipe my tears away.

Little did we know, just because Mitch was dead, it didn't mean he was really _gone…_

_**(Mitch's**** POV)**_

My eyes flutter open. The first thing that registers in my mind is the brightness. Everywhere it's a gleaming white. Shielding my eyes, I get up to my feet. What is this place? I try to think, but barely any memories surface. All I remember is the sensation of falling, and a _thud. _There were cracks and blood, causing so much pain, then… nothing.

"Well, Mitchell, your end is probably one of the worst I've seen," a voice said. "And believe me, I've seen some pretty bad ones." I whip around. A man with a beard and long white robes stands before me. He smiles gently.

"G-G-God?" I stutter. Why is He here?

"Call me Notch."

"But I thought Notch was the creator of Minecraft. And a human."

"Well, we all have secrets, don't we?" I frown and ponder this. He's right, I guess.

"Alright, enough," I say. "What am I doing here?"

Notch sighs deeply. "Well, Mitch, I'm afraid there was an... incident. You fell off the balcony from two stories up. You hit your head upon impact and that's what killed you. Nothing could be done -"

"Wait, **WHAT**?" I cut Notch off. "I can't be dead!" How could what Notch said be true?

"Well," Notch continued. "it's the truth. Your friends and the paramedics tried, but you were already gone." He continues speaking, but I've stopped listening. Did I really just... die? I collapse on the ground. No more Team Crafted, no more YouTube, no more of my life... why?

"However, Mitch, your killer won't stop there," said Notch. "He will continue to target your friends until he is stopped-"

"Wait - killer?" I ask. "I thought you said I fell."

He hesitates for a moment. Then he speaks.

"Mitch, you did fall, but you were possessed. You didn't know what you were doing. You threatened your friends and ran up to the balcony. The one with the long hair... Ty? He tried to stop you, but you were too fast. You threw yourself over the railing and... well, I already explained your death." I flinch at the way he throws out the fact I died so flippantly.

"You weren't telling yourself to do any of that. The killer did."

"So what, the killer's a ghost?" I say, trying to joke around. Notch's face grows dark, a grim look appearing over his face.

"Precisely."

My jaws drops. Ghosts don't exist. Right?

"I have to tell them!" I say desperately. The thought of my friends at the hands of a merciless killer worried - no, _terrified _- me. "Can I get back to LA?"

Notch smiles that same gentle smile. "Of course you can. But your life can't be restored."

"So... how do I get there?" I ask, confused.

"I'll send you there," Notch said. "But you won't necessarily be solid…"

**The same night, three hours after Mitch's death…**

I look up at the house. Where my friends are. Where a ghost waits to kill them. I walk up to the front door and try to turn the handle. But my pale hand just passes through the metal knob. I sigh. Of course. Another little thing that comes with being a ghost. I walk right through the closed front door, into the house. All is dark. The only sound is… a voice? Panicked, I run towards the source of the sound, right through a few walls. Finally I reach a room. I realize I'm in the media room. Had we really watched _The_ _Avengers _here about a day ago? **(A/N I don't own _The Avengers_)** The voices register in my mind, and I turn around and realize all the guys are huddled in front of a video camera. They look like they've been crying quite a bit. I notice a red light that shows that they're recording.

"Hey guys," Adam says weakly. "Sky here, with TrueMU, Deadlox, SSundee, the Fluffy, and the Mudkip, and we have some bad news. You may notice that Mitch isn't with us. There was an accident, and Mitch was killed. We tried, and so did the paramedics, but he was already gone..." His voice trails off, and they sit in silence. I die a little inside. No pun or whatever that was intended, seeing as I'm already dead. Adam takes a breath, and continues talking. I frown. How was I going to get their attention? I stop and think. What happened when I came back from the smoothie shop? The smoothie shop. Dammit, I forgot about Ray! Wow, that was terrible of me. She's probably really mad. I don't know how I can apologize. I snap out of it. If I'm going to say sorry to her, I need to figure out how to get the attention of Adam, Jason, Ty, Jerome, Ian and Quentin. Wait a minute. Didn't we hear a voice when I got back? Could that have been the ghost talking? Wow, I couldn't believe the situation was that easy.

"Uh... hey, guys! I'm right here!" I yell, waving my arms around pointlessly. None of them react. "Hello?!" Suddenly Jason's head turns towards me. Yes!

"I'm right here!" I yell again. Jason jumps up from his seat

_**(Jason's POV)**_

"Hey, guys! I'm right here!" a voice from out of nowhere. What was that? I ignore it until it yells out, "Hello?!" Was that… Mitch? I turn my head towards where the voice seems to be coming from.

"I'm right here!" What the hell? I get up from my place on the couch.

"Jason, what the heck?" says Ty. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear that?" I ask, confused.

"Hear what?" asks Jerome, who's expression seems to mimic mine.

"That voice… hang on." I faced the direction the voice came from. "Mitch, I know you're there," I say loudly. "Can you show yourself?"

Suddenly an image flickers into our view. Except it's not an image.

It's Mitch. But he's transparent, almost. He floats an inch or so above the ground.

_**(Mitch's POV)**_

"Mitch?!" Jerome cries out. He runs over to me and tries to embrace me, but his arms go right through. He stumbles forwards. "Are you actually…"

"Yes, I am a ghost, Jerome." I say with a hint of a smile. He, along with the others, stares in awe.

"So I can, like, put my hand through you?" Jerome asks. He sticks his hand through me, and I laugh. It tickles a bit! He moves his hand up and down, and the laughter ceases when his hand goes through a certain place.

"Jerome, that's NASTY! I know I'm a ghost, but it's not any less awkward when you put your hand there," I point out. His eyes widen.

"Shit! Sorry!" he exclaims, yanking his hand away.

After an awkward moment, I begin to talk.

"Guys, I just want to say, I'm sorry, but I had no control over my actions." I quickly explain what Notch told me. They're all slightly wide-eyed and their mouths are agape.

"Could that be what happened to Jason's leg?" Ty wondered.

"Probably," I replied, "but there will be more to come."

"We need a plan," Sky said, "or we're pretty much screwed."

"Let's all get together tomorrow," said Ian. "But can we stop the spirit alone?"

Ian's right. Then something pops into my head. "Why don't we get Ray, Liv, Blaze, Alex, Lucy and Lucie to help?" The guys look at me quizzically. "The latter five are Ray's friends who work with her."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go to West Hyannis tomorrow." said Jerome.

"We got to fight it," said Ty, a determined look on his face. "We need to let this fucker know we aren't going to just roll over and die."

**A/N I killed the Benja. I feel like I'll be so hated for this. Even I'm mad at myself! GAH! Anyways, fav, review, etc. appreciated. I'm ItsMyIceCream428, and I will speak to ya soon!**

**Mitch: Why do I have to die?**

**Mira: The world is conspiring against you, Mitchell. Love ya anyways. *winks and leaves***

**Mitch: Dafuq?**

**~ItsMyIceCream428~**

******I'm going to be away from Sunday to Tuesday, so the next chapter will be out late, probably. I won't have Wi-Fi (nooooooooo), so, yeah. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_**(Still Ty's POV)**_

The next day, we gather in the spacious living room to discuss our plans. Jerome had invited Ray, Liv, Blaze, Alex, and Lucy - apparently Lucie was busy. The girls sit on the couches or the floor, as do we guys. Jerome explains the situation to them, including the events of yesterday with some tears. All of them are shocked.

"So basically, Jason's leg exploded, a shelf nearly killed Adam and Ian, Mitch fell from two stories up and died and came back as a ghost, and it's all because of some psycho killer ghost?" Blaze says in a rush of words.

"Um... let's go with that," I say. "Anyways, we need a plan. This ghost is probably going to kill us, and maybe you guys too. We don't want another replay of the Mitch scenario. Any ideas?" I look around. Everyone seems to be thinking. Then Lucy speaks up. "

"Why don't we find out what the ghost wants?" she suggests. "I mean, there's a reason it wants to kill us, right? So why don't we try reason?"

"Will a ghost who caused a guy to jump to his death unknowingly want to reason? That's pretty unreasonable." Alex counters. Lucy frowns.

"Hey, just suggesting stuff." she says in defense.

"Can we capture it somehow?" Jason wondered.

"Yes, Jason. We can capture something we can put our hands through," Ian said sarcastically. "Did you not see that little incident with Jerome and Mitch last night?"

"Hey! It was an accident!" Jerome protested. The girls furrow their brows in confusion.

"What happened?" Liv asked. There's an awkward silence between us. "You don't want to know." said Jason carefully.

"...I'll just leave it at that," Liv said. The awkward silence returns. Then Adam speaks up.

"I think we should try Lucy's idea," he said. "As ridiculous as it sounds-"

"Do you not have faith in _anyone_, Adam?" Jerome interrupted. "That's the second idea you've went with, yet you implied that it was dumb."

"Well, sorry," Adam says in annoyance. "Anyways, we should figure out why it hates us. It can't be something recent - didn't it say it was here for seventy years?"

"True," I said. "All in favor for tonight, say 'I'. " A chorus of 'I's' echoed through the room. "All right. Ray, Liv, Blaze, Alex, and Lucy, meet us tonight around nine or so. Bring any video cameras or stuff like that." They nod gravely.

"I hope we figure this out," says Quentin anxiously. "What would it be like for our lives to just be… over? In the blink of an eye?"

His words linger for a moment as we let them sink in. Then I say:

"Well, it would suck, right? There's nothing to look forward to anymore except the afterlife."

"The afterlife is probably good in heaven and not in hell," Adam pointed out. (**A/N I don't know if I'm wrong, please don't kill me.)**

The silence returns for the fourth time. Dammit silence, go away!

"Let's just get a move on. We need to set this thing straight," said Jerome. I look over and see the pain in his eyes. Mitch's death must've really affected him.

"Jerome's right. No one else is going to die," I say decisively.

**Same day, 9 p.m...**

We're all here. Dressed in black and armed with technology. We stand there awkwardly, very unlike the heroes of a cool action movie. We look like a bunch of crazy people that can't tear themselves away from electronics.

"Anyone else get the feeling we look ridiculous?" asked Adam. "'Cause I think we do."

Here it comes. Three, two, one...

"You don't say, Adam!" we all say in unison. We all burst into laughter despite the gravity of the situation.

"All right. Ray and Blaze, set up the video cameras over there by the couch. Liv and Alex, set yours up by the door, and Lucy, set yours up a few feet away. Jerome can set his up where the video games are, with Ian a few feet in front and against the wall. Quentin and I will set ours up on either side of the TV, and Adam and Jason will stay out in the hall. Got it?" Everyone nods and hurries to their respective places.

"You've got quite the operation over here," someone comments. I turn around and realize Mitch is floating at my side.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What, I can't be here to catch my killer?" he responds, looking hurt. "I can't bring justice to the spirit that caused me to die? That's just wrong, dude."

I immediately feel guilty. "I didn't mean it like that-'

"Wow, Ty. You're so gullible," he says, the sadness disappearing, replaced with a grin.

"God dammit, Mitch!" I say, trying to sound angry. I end up failing miserably.

"Isn't there a little problem, though? How will you find him?" Mitch points out. The fact hits me like a brick. _Dammit!_

"Shit. We never thought about that..." I realize. How was this going to work?

"I can help. Why don't I just search for him? I can see other ghosts, you know." Mitch says. "He's probably in the house."

"That's a great idea! Just try and get him down here." I say. He turns away to begin his search. "Oh, and Mitch?"

"Yeah?" he asks, wheeling around.

"Be careful."

_**(Mitch's POV)**_

"Don't worry Ty, I'll be fine," I reassure him. He seems really worried, even though I already died. Been there, done that. Where else can you find better friends?

"Still," he insists. "Just look out."

"Okay, okay, I will," I say. I begin to walk/float up the stairs, peering around every corner.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" I mutter to myself. After checking the whole second floor, I enter the attic. It's dark and musty up here. Way too quiet.

"Where could he be?" I ask myself. Wow, he's sneaky.

_"You can stop your search, Mitchell."_

**A/N AAANNNDDD CUT! I know it's been almost two weeks, and I apologize for that. I was on a trip Sunday to Tuesday, so I couldn't get much work done. Then there was the one-shot I posted on Friday. Not the best story, but bullying is such an issue, right?  
**

**I did get some accounts on Quotev and Team Crafted, etc., etc., I may need some help figuring the websites out... if you have any advice/tips, please PM me. Trust me, I will need help. Check my profile if you want me to define "etc." I'm ItsMyIceCream428. and I will speak to ya soon!**

**~ItsMyIceCream428~**


End file.
